Out For a Spin
by Live and Imagine
Summary: Aang & Katara borrow Zuko’s war-balloon, who knew the bed was so soft? !LEMON! H


**I do not own Avatar.**

**Warning this story contains graphic content of the sexual nature, reader discretion is advised.**

"... deeper," Katara half-begged in a husky sigh, her polished nails raking over the sweaty muscled skin of Aang's heaving back. Hot perspiration mingled with each solid collision as their bodies came together as one time after pounding time. She craved the heavy weight of him pressing down on her, his strong hips surging his thick shaft in hard thrusts as she raised her lower body to meet his passionate aggression. Clinging to him for life, his mouth conveyed a tireless lust for her alone, suckling over her pulse, his broad chest ghosting over her hardened nipples.

Lying sideways on the bed with the torn remains of her ruined cloths lying on the floor, Katara was being thoroughly taken by Aang. "More... love you so much."

"... such a tease," Aang panted against the shell of her ear, his mind's eye providing the wicked smirk he was sure adorned her beautiful face. Thrusting deeply into her outspread thighs, her feminine tightness pulled so deliciously around him he gently bit his lip in an effort to maintain control of which he had very little left. Only a short time ago he'd succumb to her seduction. As if sharing her with her family for ten days, of which time he wouldn't even be afforded the right of sleeping in the same room with her, wasn't bad enough, the wickedness with which she toyed with him while he piloted them from Zuko's palace were cause to reconsider if she was really the sweet adorable woman he fell in love with.

"You're going to pay for toying with me," Aang promised her with short, grinding strokes that made her mew softly in his ear.

With the base of his cock rubbing such pleasure over her clit she tilted her head back and clutched him tighter. Through half-closed eyes she quietly replied, "By all means, Avatar. Make me pay."

Katara's sweet cries filled the bed-chamber when Aang claimed her just that much harder for her evil transgressions. Spirits, she was a sight to behold beneath him, so small. The wavy strands of her chestnut hair fanned her flushed face and the pouty bow of her succulent lips called out to him. The intensity of his breathing increased while laboring above her, wishing for no more than to never be without her again. She was his home... precious home.

The solid thickness of him gliding in and out of her as the bed shook left Katara soft and receptive. Above her Aang was smiling and still a bit jaded by the fact that she had pushed him to near insanity. From the moment he took the pilot's chair she had touched him tenderly all around his neck, over his thigh, and along his face while he tried to fly the war ship. Her sensual manipulations came in such a way as if she didn't know she was doing it at all. She spoke in a whispery, sensual voice about missing him and how good he looked and how lonely her bed was without him.

Aang warned her of his slipping self-control... told her he would need to maintain it for the next ten days around her family; they would be closely watched... conveyed the absolute need for an Avatar to master himself.

Standing behind his chair, her slender arms wrapped around his neck, she whispered that she laid in bed at night in the dark touching herself, thinking of him... wishing her were inside her.

The doors were nearly knocked aside when Aang stalked to the back of the ship, carrying a mockingly-complaining Katara over his shoulder. Once they reached the bed-chamber he kissed her with such hunger and then lustfully tore her cloths from her body completely before throwing her down onto the bed to ravish her.

Being apart for the last four months left them voracious as that aching need had to be filled, damn anything in its way.

Having rolled across the bed a few times while making love in a new position, Aang held onto Katara's trim waist while gazing up into her gorgeous blue eyes. The hypnotizing warmth of her body closing so snugly around him, rising and falling above him was indescribably pleasurable. His hands filled with the gently-curved swells of her backside, guiding her down harder as he spread his legs to thrust with her, utterly lost in each other and the moment. "My angel..."

"Your angel," Katara pledged forever before leaning over to capture his mouth, her hips grinding low and away, riding her husband as she pleased. Riding the hard length of him embedded so deeply inside her again... again... Suddenly her hips bucked violently, her body stiffened, and then she began to uncontrollably tighten and flutter all around him as a wild cry of ecstasy escaped her lips. She felt his strong arms close around her, holding her through the delirious, shuddering climax coursing through her body until she lazily slumped over his chest. She emitted a thoroughly satisfied hum against his shoulder, her body lax and sated.

Stroking her thick hair with a lover's touch, Aang turned them over and then gently withdrew from her. She wore an innocent smile as her rosy lips beckoned him, so he had to kiss her that instant, loving her to the depths of his very soul. His adoration soon fell over her cheek, and then methodically down the column of her throat, over her slender shoulders and down the valley between her beautiful breasts.

"Aang..."

"Shhh," was all he chanted with his face buried against her chest, breathing heat there, before his hand rose to firmly cup her breast. The sensation caused her back to arch in such a provocative pose he couldn't believe a woman could ever look so sexy. His tongue drenched the pebbled peak in moisture, and then began sucking the hardened tip until she cried out. He was ravenous, tugging gently with his teeth before pulling hard again and then treating its twin to the same.

Her hands reached for his handsome face, drawing him to her lips, and then she softly whispered a most un-Katara like phrase to send him spiraling over the edge of restraint.

"Take me."

Her flushed, triumphant smile faded the second he pushed deeply inside, her eyes rolled back, her mouth slacked opened, and all she could do was hang on for dear life as he took her... Spirits, he took her hard.

"Mine!" Aang chanted in her ear, riding her furiously into the mattress, fiercely pounding her, never stopping for a breath as the bed shook in the wake of his need. He felt her hands roam all over the firm, smooth flesh of his backside, squeezing it, urging him to take what he wanted. Her arms wrapped as tightly around his neck as her body did around the rigid length of him surging inside her. He lifted her slender legs up over his shoulders. His knees spread for power as the sheer agony of desiring her so badly drove out of him in thundering waves of passion. He took her faster, roughly thrusting with a primal flair that saw his climax violently erupt without warning. A final deep thrust and he was gone, coming in powerful bursts of hot wet heat as she clung to him, arms and legs locked in a full body embrace, softly chanting her love for him.

**Please Review.**


End file.
